warwikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:General Eisenhower
Leave me a message. Re:Logo WarWiki has now got a logo. Oh and welcome to WarWiki. Star Wars' Wiki 19:55, 2 April 2006 (UTC) R/C Wiki? General, I'm confused by Traxxas as an article here and as a featured article. It's a radio-controlled toy, right? Did you post this in error? Nhprman 01:42, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Admin Who can make me a sysop?--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 17:14, 24 May 2006 (UTC) If you do that, then me, too. Nhprman 23:55, 24 May 2006 (UTC) I have 3 shelfs full of books on wars (U.S. civil war is one of the shelfs). I activily contribute to Wikipedia only but if I were an Admin one a different Wiki I might start contributing to it more.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 21:57, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :Then become one. General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) (HP) 23:45, 27 May 2006 (UTC) ::Who promoted you to Admin?!?!?!?!?--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 23:37, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :(In case it was misunderstood) my comment, above, "If you do that then me too" was meant to say: Please make us both admins. Gangsta seems eminently qualified. I'm a student of history, too. Both of us are interested and good editors, and sense we're here, we make sense. Voting seems out of place and premature since there are only about four of us here so far. The General is also qualified, though I am puzzled with the fictional warfare articles. That seemed confusing, now that a "Fictional warfare" category has been created, it seems like a good idea. Also, creation of "sockpuppet" Users is generally frowned upon in both Wikipedia and Wikia. - Nhprman 05:42, 2 June 2006 (UTC) We are admins. Face it. Oppose and Neutral would have to get 6 votes without support getting any. Then they couldn't get a consensus.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 14:43, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Award Here is the Little boy award: Thanks Thanks for getting my picture.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 22:03, 29 May 2006 (UTC) CfD The category you created, vandalism has been proposed for deletion at WarWiki:-fD.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 22:43, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Ky Wiki I joined-Gang -14:21, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Nhprman He basically CREATED the World War II article. He may not have 200 edits, but I think that he can run.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 14:36, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :Nhprman may run. General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) (HP) 14:37, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Admin We need an admin, I'm going over to the centeral Wikia to become one. You should too.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 15:20, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :We have to become admins HERE. General Eisenhower (war) 15:21, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::No I mean get someone over there to promote us.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 20:21, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Forum:French Revolution Our first forum has been launched! Go discuss!-Gang -18:45, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :I know that you're going to block me once you get your sysop powers come in but I nominated the forum for deletion under the General Charter. General Eisenhower (war) (vegetarian) 19:25, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not going to block you. I don't believe in blocking for opinion. You believe we shouldn't have forums. You expressed that on a talk page. Then you nominated for deletion, which I believe isn't making a point.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 20:15, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :::View my vote on Forums for Deletion.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 20:18, 3 June 2006 (UTC) I don't know the header If you and me were both to leave, this Wikia wouldn't be in existence.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 20:24, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :That is why we need more members. General Eisenhower (war) (vegetarian) 00:41, 4 June 2006 (UTC) ::I recruited D-Day, and DarthVader920 might become more active.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 01:10, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :::D-Day is most likely to stay because his name is the same name as an important World War II battle. General Eisenhower (war) (vegetarian) 13:50, 4 June 2006 (UTC) RE:E-mail I won't have one for about 3 or 4 days.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 19:00, 4 June 2006 (UTC) No not yet.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 12:25, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Population # If we have 1,000 normal editors, 100 sysops, and 3 crats (You, me, and possibly the ed17), We'll be doing EXCELLENT for a Wiki.-Gang -19:47, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Users till attempt at our own community: 987 985- YAY!!! --Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 02:19, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Geromino It has been nominated for removal of Featured Status. Vote at WarWiki:Featured article.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 01:53, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Johnny the Vandal We need sysops!--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 13:55, 5 June 2006 (UTC) :I know. General (at war or at peace) (w:c:war) 16:19, 5 June 2006 (UTC) :) You said we should get those red links, not me... WAHOO!! LET'S GO! Anyway, yes, it is ok with me if you are king so long as you are wise and just. the_ed17 21:06, 8 June 2006 (UTC) If you are PRESIDENT (but not king) I am a *****Five-Star General of the Pages*****--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 21:19, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Question-How/where do you upload images?? And can I be a 4-star General? Pretty Please??????? :) the_ed17 21:21, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::Where is the toolbox???... the_ed17 21:52, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::THAT is discussed on Gangsta-Easter-Bunny's page. the_ed17 02:10, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Admin 2 or 3 I can't remember and I'm too lazy to go back and look A) Are you an Admin yet? B) Can we change "You have new messages (diff to penultiamte revision)" to something like "You have new transmissions"? If you know please put it on my talk page, it is easier for me to notice, is that too much to ask?-Gang -21:25, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :No I am not an admin and we can't just yet. Oh and I am the president because I declare I am. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 00:48, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Intellectual Power (meant as trying to get the tought that you have power in our minds when you don't have any power) Please quit trying to gain it through the General Charter. I WILL TAKE ACTION IF YOU DO NOT STOP.--Gang 21:17, 9 June 2006 (UTC) P.S. What powers do you have as president? It is an unofficial position. :I have amended an amendment that allows only the ADC to add amendments. I have the power as president to overrule bad decisions and to help anybody I want. It may sound stupid but the system works. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 15:41, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Cabinet Your cabinet (you have to have a successful RfA to join it): ->Secretary of the Page Status: Gangsta-Easter-Bunny ->Secretary of the User Activities: (Next candidate: the_ed17) :Okay but with one condition. And that is that I want Rayven the Crook to be project relations since she is a pretty good talker of peace. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 00:17, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Accepted. I will be on sporatically, and probably will change my name.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 00:31, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Are you using me or Rayven as your vice president? If not me, me and ed will run.-Gang 00:36, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :You. You have the most experience of you two. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 00:38, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Supreme Court Isn't there supposed to be a seperation of powers?????? the_ed17 20:47, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Delete Can you, or someone, delete WTF?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! ? the_ed17 20:55, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Blog I moved all blogs to "Forum:Blog:BLOGNAME" to get them out of the article namespace.-Gang 20:59, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Hi Hi! I just joined warwiki. I hope I can help. Wartorn 19:37, 13 June 2006 (UTC) I saw the link on your page on Wikipedia. I don't have an account there yet. Wartorn 19:42, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :That is okay. I think you should meet the members of our community even though a few are inactive. See . President Eisenhower 19:46, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::I will say hello to the active ones. I put in a request for adminship, even though I only just arrived. I think i could be really helpful. Wartorn 19:48, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :::Wow, thank you General/President! I will make good use of it. Wartorn 19:54, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::::OK, but I think as founder, or cofounder, you yourself have the power to promote! Wartorn 20:05, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :::::But I thought all founders had bureaucrat and admin status... Wartorn 22:25, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::I am not founder on this wiki. I am founder here. I am considered the preident because Bigpimpn became inactive. Eisenhower 22:30, 13 June 2006 (UTC) What's Wrong What's wrong with them? Weekly featured articles is great. Almost all Wikias use them. We should UNLESS we can grow at about 3 articles a day. Right now we are growing at about 1/2 an article a day. Gang 20:17, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Yes.-Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 20:19, 13 June 2006 (UTC) I changed it to all featured stuff is daily.-Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 20:30, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Hit counter Your hit counter messed up the Main Page's. So I removed it. Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 21:36, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. Before, there was over 100 hits which was alomost impossible for right now. Eisenhower 22:21, 13 June 2006 (UTC) RE:Trust polls To prove to Angela people trust us.-Gang 23:27, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Espanol WarWiki You need to go to the central wikia. Since my e-mail isn't working, I asked them if they could list you as founder.-Gang 13:45, 14 June 2006 (UTC) bureaucratship When the Espanol WarWiki is created, will you sysop and bureaucrat me? Is that a stupid question?-Gang 20:09, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Newsletter 1st edition Contact us Wednesday, June 14-21, 2006 Objectives *Categorize articles *Put tags on images *Recruit more members Wikia *A Spanish version is in request. *Angela will promote GangstaEB and GeneralE after a trusted userbase. ->Editor:Gangsta-Easter-Bunny ->Author:Gangsta-Easter-Bunny ->Distributor: Gangsta-Easter-Bunny Welcome back! Hi General Eisenhower and welcome back! :) I hope you are still intrested in working with WarWiki. Anyway, I'm Jack Phoenix, an admin and a bureaucrat of WarWiki. I've been copying some articles from Wikipedia, trying to get the redlinks off from Template:World War II. I've also done some other modifications and such. I've written some meta-pages (pages that are on the project namespace) and such. In any case, welcome back! :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 07:54, 18 March 2007 (UTC) : , yeah. Wikia has improved a lot, since now bureaucrats can give normal users rollback rights - a normal user with rollback rights has the same rollback button than an admin does and it makes reverting vandalism faster. ;) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 13:37, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::I've put WarWiki up on the Central Wikia for Collaboration of the month. If WarWiki wins, it'll be featured on the Wikia main page for an entire month and possibly will gain more visitors! :) ::The link for WarWiki mailing list has been added to the sidebar. I don't know if any Wikia wiki actively uses mailing lists, but just in case I've put that link up there. ::If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. :D --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 13:49, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :::In my opinion, there's no point of copying, for example, Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki. There's enough work about real wars, warfare and so on. Besides, those articles weren't so great at all, so they had to make way for better articles. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 14:36, 18 March 2007 (UTC) RfA Well, I actually asked for bureaucrat position from a staff member. Some time ago, I tried to reach the most of old WarWikians and managed to get in touch with only a few. I don't know about your adminship, I guess I could discuss about it with the staff. But I can give you . After all, I'm often around here in Wikia (the talk page system is global, after all) and this is (unfortunately) no Wikipedia, so there's no need for more admins - at least yet. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 14:59, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Please do not point fingers at other people. Yes, I have deleted some useless stuff, making sure that nothing linked to those pages. There was no "deletion war" ever. As far as I'm concerned, that article originally had lots and lots of redlinks. Seems to me that it was imported from Wikipedia. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 15:17, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::I haven't seen an edit from the founder, and he's not active. The Central Wikia page on War Wikia gives an expression that this wiki is for real wars - and for real wars only. As said, Wookieepedia is for Star Wars stuff, thus there's no point of duplicating an excisting Wikia project. And I talked to one person on IRC chat about WarWiki and real wars - he said that if the project would include all real wars, it'd has over 82,000 articles. So, to make things clear, my aim is to make WarWiki a wiki about real wars, not to make a copy of Wookieepedia. And the last time I checked, users are not the ones to give warnings to administrators - at least considering that I haven't done nothing wrong. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 16:32, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :::I talked Sannse aswell some time ago, and she agreed that there's no point of copying Wookieepedia. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 21:20, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Back ;-) Hi, welcome back. What about writing another good article about some war? This would be a very good way to go forward with this wiki. And this would also be the best way to show your serious interest in the wiki itself (if you want to become an admin). Cheers --rieke 22:15, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :By the way. Edits like this http://war.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nuclear_weapon&diff=prev&oldid=4537 are presumably not the ones that are called reasonable ;-) --rieke 22:17, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::That was the atomic bomb's name. The other atomic bomb's name was Little Boy. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 22:19, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :::Well, what I meant is a more sensible way regarding image descriptions, see http://war.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nuclear_weapon&curid=1986&diff=4544&oldid=4539. And http://war.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jack_Phoenix&diff=prev&oldid=4523 was also not sensible at all. You know that, and I assume you do not like others talking to you in such a rude way , too. --rieke 22:31, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Ownership? Please check out this page, http://www.usemod.com/cgi-bin/mb.pl?GodKing which is linked from Wikia's main site. I suggest you make yourself the Emperor of your User page, that you add EXCELLENT and complete articles to the Wiki, and leave it at that. Unreasonable, bombastic and unhelpful behavior won't build this wiki, but cooperation will. - Nhprman 04:19, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Sitenotice Hiya General Eisenhower, I've changed it now. Thanks for your idea, it was a good one. After all, asking is not rude, and it is also the only way to find out if something is possible. ;) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 21:17, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome. I'll be back here occasionally but I'll be on the RPG Arena. I am now an admin there! Ike (war texas rpgarena) 00:18, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::Congrats on your admin status there, I'm sure you're doing fine job. Also, that article about Romania during WW II looks also nice, please keep up the good job. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 16:06, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Users I know your intention was well, but the execution of that idea wasn't, as some of the users are vandals or staff members. The staff members rarely come over here and probably don't care about newsletters and don't even get me started on those vandals. It might be a good idea to look at their contributions before welcoming them or slapping to their userpage. The link is Special:Contributions/username, for example, . :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 17:38, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Newsletter 2nd edition · Contact us 16:12, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Objectives *Categorize articles *Put tags on images *Recruit more members *Write a or expand Wikia *WarWiki has been made Collaboration of the Month. ->Editor for this issue:General Eisenhower Wanted articles Yeah, there are a lot of wanted articles indeed. A personal goal of mine was to get all redlinks in Template:World War II to be blue. :) Well, needless to say, it hasn't really succeeded (at least yet) as I've been lazy and busy with other wikis and real life stuff. Also, the new toolbar sounds nifty, though I don't use Firefox. Keep up the good job, General! :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 10:37, 1 May 2007 (UTC)